Succubus
by grimmyneko
Summary: A girl with the power of the Devil inside her, struggles to remain in control of her body and not kill everyone around her. It doesn't help that there's a super broody, cute, blonde boy distracting her all the time, either. Alex/OC, rated T for cursing and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Wooh! X-men, first fanfic of X-Men ever. Only own my OC, reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

"Kara Hunter?" a British voice questioned from behind me. I didn't turn around from cleaning the top of the bar and attempted to ignore the man.

I felt something try and press into my mind but I shoved it out roughly, and I felt my eyes flash angrily.

"Stay out of my head, you British asshole." I snapped, still wiping the spilt liquor from the bar.

I saw something flash from the corner of my eye and ducked as a small knife came flying past me and imbedded itself in the wooden wall in front of me.

"Erik! Stop that!" the Brit scolded. I snapped my head to them and glared at the two men standing at the bar, watching me closely.

"What do you want?" I asked, tossing the wet rag into the small sink next to me.

The man, who had been talking to me previously, smiled. "We would like very much for you to come with us." I'm sure he didn't mean for it to sound creepy, but he failed.

"Listen, I'm not one of the dancers. I just pour the shots." I muttered, slipping into a more reserved tone as their eyes burned into me.

The man chuckled and shook his head softly. "You know that's not what I meant." his eyes showed that he knew and his cocky smile showed that he knew that I knew as well.

I clenched my jaw and stared at the ground. "You won't let me in your mind, but I know that you detest this job and want nothing more than to leave. Isn't that right?"

I gave a short nod of confirmation. "Well then, let's go." The other man, Erik, grumbled.

"We'll let you change first." The Brit gestured to my small skirt and long-sleeved, tight-fitting shirt.

I couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks. "This is all I've got."

"Oh." he faltered, obviously taken aback. "Well, we can fix that as soon as we get to the facility."

My eyes flicked up quickly. "Facility?" I could feel my heart begin to pound, and old, faded scars began to pulsate in an ancient, aching pain.

"It's just a place for you to stay." he held up his hands to try and calm me down. "There are others like you there."

My body stayed stiff anyway. Erik leaned over the top of the bar to get closer to me. "No testing. No pain. No torture. No labs." I could see the sincerity in his eyes and I sighed, slowly untying the black apron from around my waist.

"Kara! Ready to-oh..." Emily's smile faltered as she saw the two men in suits. "Is everything okay?"

I turned to face the tall, blonde girl. "Yes, everything is fine, Emily. I'm afraid I won't be staying with you anymore, it's been a pleasure." I spoke coldly and politely.

"Uh...yeah, glad I got to know you." she frowned, leaving the club with the slam of a door and an upturned nose.

Erik lifted an eyebrow. "A friend of yours?"

"I don't have friends." I answered monotonously. "I don't see the point." I tossed the apron into the counter and took the money from the tip jar. "I assume we leave now."

The British man nodded and I walked out from behind the bar and waited for the men by the front door. I slid in the back of their sleek, black car and spread my legs out across the entire backseat.

"I'm Charles, by the way. Charles Xavier." he sent me a kind smile and I felt the corners of my lips twitch. "And this is Erik Lehnsherr." he motioned to the man driving.

After about an hour of silence I spoke up. "How did you know I was...different?"

Charles tapped his head. "I can tell." he smiled. "I'm a telepath."

I knew it was him earlier. "And might I say, you've got an impenetrable mind, young lady." it seemed as if he was teasing me.

"Thank you."

The men walked on either side of me as we entered the government building and walked into an open courtyard. "Ah, there they are." Charles beamed, pointing to a large glass window with several people in the room behind it.

Erik and Charles led me into the room and a blonde girl in a black dress and boots leapt up from a couch and flung herself at Charles.

"See, told you I'd be back with a new friend." I wrinkled my nose at the word and saw Erik smirk at me from the corner of my eye.

My lip twitched as he and I met eyes briefly, sharing a look. "Hey! What's your name?" the blonde bounced in front of me excitedly.

I took a step away from her. "This is Kara." Erik answered for me, holding back a grin at my awkwardness.

I bit my lip, looking down in slight embarrassment. "I'm Raven!" she beamed, taking my hand and leading me to a couch. A nerdy looking kid sat on one end, Raven sat in the middle and I was forced onto the other end.

"Make her feel welcome." Charles smiled at the group of young adults around me.

The men began to walk out of the room, but Erik turned around. "Oh, and she may be shy, but she really loves people." he grinned, strutting from the room, followed by a wide-eyed Charles.

I glanced around in fear at the other kids in the room. "Well, you already know me, Raven." she smiled brightly at me. "This is Hank." she gestured to the nerdy boy. "That's Darwin." the slim, black boy. "That's Angel." the girl who was obviously a dancer. "Sean." a red-headed boy who wiggled his eyebrows at me before winking. "And that's Alex." a handsome, blonde, brooding boy.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded, looking out the window, suddenly wishing to be back at my job in the bar.

I was suddenly pulled into a death hug by Raven. "Oh my gosh, you are so adorable!" she squealed.

My eyes were wide with shock and I forced my powers to be calm so I wouldn't end up killing her. "Human contact." I groaned. "Please let go."

She giggled, patting me on the head before letting go. "We're government agents now right? We should have code names!" she grinned at everyone.

"I wanna be Mystique." she sat up straighter, she'd obviously been working on that name for a while.

"Damn, I wanted to be Mystique." Sean groaned mockingly.

She smirked. "Well too bad, I called it. And," suddenly, she transformed into a perfect copy of Sean. I jumped back in amazement, Charles didn't lie. They are like me. "I'm way more mysterious than you." we all clapped at her show of talent.

"How bout you, Darwin?"

"Well, Darwin's already a nick-name. Adapt to survive and all." he smiled, walking over to the fish tank. "Check this out." he lowered his head into the tank and grew gills, opening his mouth to prove that he could breathe under water. Again, we clapped.

"I wanna be...Banshee." Sean spoke with his hands clasped together.

Hank adjusted his glasses. "Why do you wanna be named after a wailing spirit?" Wow, serious nerd...sorry, man.

"You might wanna cover your ears." I slid my hands under my long, dark brown curls to cover my ears.

He tilted his head from side to side as if listening for something before letting out a high pitched whistle, causing the glass window to shatter. My eyes widened and I clapped, almost smiling.

Angel stood up, removing her jacket. "Well, Angel is my stage name." Sean whistled, so he's the pervert of the group. "Kinda fits." she turned away from us, slipping dragonfly-like wings out of her tattoos and flittering them.

"You can fly?!" Raven gasped.

She turned her head towards us. "Uh-huh, and..." she faced the broken window, sending a fireball from her mouth and onto the head of the statue in the courtyard. I clapped softly for her powers.

"What about you?" she asked Hank.

"How about Bigfoot?" Alex smirked, glancing at me. I noticed the embarrassment on Hank's face and frowned.

Raven, however, completely slammed Alex. "Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet, and uh, yours are kind of small." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Alex, what's your gift?" Darwin asked, diffusing the situation.

He looked down at the coke bottle in his hands. "I...uh, I can't do it...I can't do it in here."

"Well can you do it out there?" Darwin pressed.

"Yeah, why don't you just do it out there?"

"Just do it out there."

"Do it!"

"Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex!" they chanted until he finally got up, setting his coke bottle on the table.

"Get back when I tell you." he commanded, stepping out of the room and into the courtyard. I watched as they leaned back and forth trying to get a good view.

"I said get back!" he growled in annoyance. "Whatever."

I watched from the couch as he swung his hips and three red rings of something dangerous came off and flew in different directions. Damn, he's gotta learn to control that or he'll end up killing someone.

As they walked back to their seats, Alex asked, "What about you, Kara?"

My entire body tensed. I was hoping they'd forget I hadn't gone yet. I mean I knew they wouldn't, but a girl can hope.

"Uh, I'd rather not." I mumbled.

"Aw c'mon! Everyone else has gone! That's not fair!" came a chorus of retorts.

My lips quivered. "You don't want to see it. It's ugly and weird."

Darwin laughed. "I turned into a half-fish, how ugly could it be?" they all laughed and I felt my stomach start to knot up and my heart pounded.

They started chanting my name, like they had with Alex, but Raven forced me to sand up. I knew it was a bad idea, but I stepped out into the courtyard gingerly, refusing to look at them.

I felt all of my muscles clench as I closed my eyes, letting red fill me. I struggled to remain in control and opened my eyes that I knew were completely red by now.

I winced as my canines grew into fangs and bit into my lower lip. My legs trembled as I fought off the anger rising in me, trying to push me to do terrible things. I shut my eyes and relaxed my body, forcing the horror from me.

I sat down next to Raven and no one spoke.

"I don't understand." Raven said after a few minutes. "What's your mutation?"

I looked away...it was hard to explain. "You know the feeling you get when you're angry?" they'll nodded. "It's like I let it run through my body...but it's also a demon that's fighting for control of me."

"What happens if you lose control?" Hank asked quietly, adjusting his glasses again.

I thought for a moment. "Well, last time I lost control, I leveled a small forest." there were a couple whistles and intakes of breath from around the room.

"Well...probably not the time, but did you know that you look really hot in demon form?" Sean asked.

I rolled my eyes, huffing in annoyance. "How about Succubus?" Hank suggested.

I glared at him. "You know that's a demon that seduces men and kills them, correct?"

His Adam's apple bobbed and he nodded stiffly. I rolled my eyes, blushing lightly. "Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's another chapter, only own my OC. Reviews, favorites and follows are ALWAYS appreciated! Enjoy!**

Twenty minutes later and they were going absolutely crazy. Hank was hanging from the lights, Angel was buzzing around and dancing to the loud music, Raven was dancing on the messed up couch and Sean and Alex were hitting Darwin with chairs to try and break his rock hard adapted skin.

And where was I? I was sitting on a table near the back of the room to avoid the craziness. I sighed, sipping a bottle of coke and watching the madness unfold.

"What do you think you're doing?!" an indignant, female voice screeched. My head snapped up to see a skinny, auburn-haired woman, Erik, and Charles all standing in front of the shattered window.

The other teens stopped what they were doing and stared like deer caught in headlights. "Who destroyed the statue?" she questioned, angrily.

"Alex did it." Hank immediately told her. Alex turned around with a hand lifted slightly, questioning in annoyance why he'd ratted on him.

Raven stepped off the couch. "Havok. We have to call him Havok, that's his name now." she smiled, pointing to Charles. "And we were thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto."

"Exceptional." Erik muttered before walking off.

The woman shook her head in disbelief and stormed off as well. Charles looked at Raven, "I expected more from you." he started to walk away, but turned back. "Kara. Come with me."

I set the coke bottle on the table and hopped off it, stepping lightly over the broken glass to where Charles stood.

_ I will be going to Russia to stop a very bad man, Kara. Would you like to come with Erik and myself, or would you rather stay here?_ Charles spoke in my mind, calmly, but it was clear that he was upset by what he'd seen the others doing.

"I'll stay here." I bit my lip. "Who knows what kind of trouble they'll get in to if I'm not around." he nodded before walking off after Erik and the woman.

I hopped over the windowsill and pulled myself back into the table. "What'd he ask you?" Alex tilted his head to the side.

"If I wanted to run away to the wilds of northern Africa with him and never come back." I picked up my coke bottle and sipped at it again. "I told him no cuz I haven't finished my coke." I showed them the half empty bottle.

They stared blankly at me. "Did...she just make a joke?" Hank asked, wide-eyed.

"I think so." Raven practically whispered. I yawned, crossing my legs and throwing my long hair over one shoulder.

"Hey!" an agent called from the courtyard. "What the hell did you mutants do?!"

And that's how we were moved to a different room with several scoldings and warnings of what might happen next time if we break the room. Honestly what would they do? We could destroy them.

I sat on a couch next to Alex, Darwin was sitting next to him. Raven, Angel and Hank were on the other couch and Sean was sprawled out in an armchair.

I felt my eyes droop and I struggled to keep them open. I could see the others having the same problem as me. "Sorry, but I honestly don't care." I mumbled sleepily to the boys as I tossed my legs over Alex's lap and hugged a pillow to my body.

I drifted off easily.

** "Kara." a snake-like voice whispered from the shadows of the cave. "How are you on this fine evening?" he stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight. His red eyes glowed like fire and his sharp teeth glistened in the minimal light. Pale skin and blonde hair, slim build, handsome. My demon.**

** "Chernobog." I spoke monotonously. **

** He sat down gracefully in front of me. "So, ready for your nightly lesson?"**

** I clenched my jaw. "If by lesson, you mean absolute torture, blood and horror, then yes." **

** He grinned, his teeth flashing in the moonlight. "There's a good girl. Come, we've got things to do."**

** He grabbed my arm roughly and sped to a small town. "Now, start a fire. That house on the end."**

** "If I start a fire there, all the houses will catch fire." I turned to him with wide eyes.**

** His grin was wicked and sharp. "I know, and then I'll release my creatures on the townspeople when they try to run." **

** I frowned deeply. "This is wrong."**

** "Kara, my dear girl." he took my chin in his hand. "I'm a demon. Of course it's wrong."**

** I lifted my head. "I won't do it."**

** He smirked. "So then I suppose you're willing to let me take over your body now. Correct?"**

** "No." I said, fury filling me.**

** "Now, now. Calm down, your anger only makes me stronger." he teased, flicking his tongue over his lips in a serpent-like manner.**

** I growled to myself, forcing the fire from the middle of the town to fly over to the house on the end of the road. It caught instantly and I turned away from what I knew was going to be a blood bath.**

** After a while, Chernobog was beside me and he was drenched in blood. "You've got a little something there." I gestured to his entire body. **

** He rolled his eyes. "See you tomorrow night, my dear." and with that, he sent me back to the world of the conscious. **

I groaned and snuggled into the pillow I was holding, pressing my thighs into something warm. Something warm? I cracked an eye open and saw Alex leaning dangerously close to me. Darwin was asleep with his head on the arm of the couch. Angel had fell onto the floor. Hank and Raven were cuddled up in a sickeningly sweet way. And Sean was sprawled out in the armchair with his mouth wide open, snoring obnoxiously.

I tried to move, but Alex had apparently wrapped his arms around my legs, successfully trapping me. I wriggled for a minute trying to free myself before deciding to wake him up.

"Alex." I hissed. "Wake up." he groaned and held on tighter. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. I began flicking him on the forehead. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his eyes slowly.

"Stop it." he muttered. "What are you doing?"

I glared at him. "Get. Off." he looked down and saw that he was holding me.

He pulled his arms away like I was made of fire and I slid my legs off his lap quickly. "Sorry." he mumbled softly, rubbing his eyes.

Huh...he looked pretty cute when he was tired and not hating everything he saw. No! Stop it! Not okay. Don't you remember what happened last time? A shiver went through my body and I wrapped my arms around myself tightly.

I felt something heavy drop onto my shoulders and looked over at Alex, who was now in just a black t-shirt and was walking towards the bar-kitchen thing. I felt myself half smile as I slid my arms through the sleeves of the leather jacket that was still warm.

"You hungry?" he asked quietly so as to not wake anyone up. I nodded and walked over to the bar, sitting down on one of the night stools.

"Do you want help cooking?" he shook his head, rummaging through the refrigerator. I bit my lip, not used to talking this much. All I had to say at the bar I worked at was, 'Thank you.' and 'Have a nice day.' or 'Yes sir.'.

He turned around holding eggs, bacon, butter and bread. "Don't tell them, but I actually really like to cook. My mom taught me before she.." he stopped, swallowing roughly.

"It's okay." I said softly. "Mine too. And my little brother."

He nodded, avoiding my gaze. He got to work at the stove and soon enough, we both had a plate full each of food. He slid into the stool next to me and gave me an almost smile.

"It looks really good." I paused. "Thanks for making it for me." I saw the tips of his ears turn red and he nodded quickly, shoveling food into his mouth. I held back a laugh and took a bite of my eggs.

We had finished eating two hours ago and no one was awake yet. It was almost one. "When the hell are they planning on waking up?" he grumbled. I shrugged, spotting the pinball machine in the room. My eyes brightened and I hopped off my stool, speeding to the game.

He walked up behind me. "You play?" I nodded eagerly and started pressing buttons, smacking the small ball all over the game. I heard him laugh. "You're really good."

"Thanks." I mumbled, getting slightly flustered. He reached around me with his arms, getting extremely close and I thought my face might burst into flames.

"But it's easier if you hit the buttons like this." he placed his hands over mine and began pressing down on the buttons gently. "Then the chances of them getting stuck later are less."

His face was right next to mine and he was staring intently at he game as I watched him and how his jaw would clench when he missed a ball. "Are you paying attention?" he turned slightly to look at me.

My face flamed and I snapped my attention to the game. He chuckled. "Ya know, you're pretty cute when you're not hating everything."

"I could say the same for you." I muttered, refusing to look anywhere but the game.

He grinned and pulled me away from the game, sitting me on top of the bar with him on a stool beside me. "So besides battling a demon for control of your body, what's your power?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose it's kind of...demonic things...I can lift things without touching them." I demonstrated by picking up a glass from behind the bar and flying it around the room. "I can..give people nightmares..." I focused on Sean and he began writhing as though he feared something. I took the nightmare away quickly.

"Anything else?" Alex asked, leaning towards me.

"Uh.." I leaned back slightly. "Sometimes I can make things explode, but anything big I have to fight for control."

He lifted an eyebrow. "So you're pretty much just possessed by a demon."

I shook my head. "I was born with a demon inside me. I couldn't get rid of him if I wanted to. Even if I did, most of the powers would still remain."

"So then why don't you get rid of him?"

I looked down. "Could you get rid of your mutation?"

"No." he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well its the same for me. He is my mutation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Have a whole nother chapter of me only owning my OCs! Reviews, favorites and follows are ALWAYS appreciated! Enjoy!**

Alex and I sat for half an hour, talking quietly and trying to make each other laugh. It felt strange. Being so open and comfortable with someone. I'd never been like this with anyone, but he and I...it felt like we'd been friends for years.

It was already four in the afternoon by the time the others woke up. "What the hell did you guys take?" Alex asked. "You've been sleeping for ages."

There were groans in response and they all shuffled to the kitchen as Alex and I fled to the pinball machine.

A while later, when it was dark out, Darwin came over to play pinball with us while the others ate Oreos and drank milk.

"Hey! I didn't know the circus was in town!" two agents were standing outside of the window. I turned and glared at them. "Hey, honey! Wanna show us the..." he flapped his hands and did a poor imitation of flying noises. "Oh, hey, show us the foot, the foot." they said, laughing as Hank walked over and shut the curtains on them.

"Aw, c'mon!" I turned back to the game, gripping the sides so tightly that they dented. I felt Alex put his hands over mine, and Darwin placed his hand on my arm. I took a deep breath, focusing on the game.

**"Kara!"** I felt someone shout in my head. I winced, placing my fingertips to my forehead and leaning against the machine.

**"Chernobog?"** I questioned mentally.

**"Yes, who the hell else would it be?!"** Fair enough. **"Listen, there's someone out there. Dangerous. Feels like...demonic energy."** As he spoke in my head, I heard something drop to the ground outside.

I placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Do you hear that?" I asked, walking over to the window and pressing the button to move the drapes.

"What is that?" someone asked. I looked up and saw two figures silhouetted against the moon. One let go of the other and then disappeared. Demonic. Shit.

Bodies began dropping all around the courtyard and on the roofs of buildings. The girls screamed very time a body dropped and I barely suppressed a sigh of annoyance. I looked out the back window, noticing a man walking towards us but he was still fairly far away.

Suddenly, I was grabbed and pulled down beside Alex who wrapped an arm around me.

"Stay here my ass!" Darwin yelled, pushing us all towards the door. We ran and opened the door, finding men getting shot.

"Get back in the room!" they yelled.

Raven shouted back, "We can help!"

An explosion sent us running back into the room that was quickly becoming a death trap. Whirlwinds were coming from one side, and the demon was on the other. Glass shattered and Alex covered my body with his.

"Where are the mutants?" a man said, seemingly bored.

"Hey, the mutants are in there. Just let us normal people go." Assholes...

There were screams of pain that obviously signified the deaths of the men "guarding" us.

A middle-aged man wearing a foolish looking helmet walked in. "Where's the telepath?" he asked the red-skinned demon.

"Not here."

"Shame. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off." he slid the helmet from his head and smiled at us. "Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you." an agent yelled at him from across the courtyard. "Azazel." the demon flashed over to him and killed him quickly.

"My friends, there's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you. Or you can join me, and live like kings." he held his hand out to Angel. "Queens."

As I knew she would, the bitch took his hand. "Angel!" Raven was shocked.

Angel turned to her. "C'mon. We don't belong here, and that is nothing to be ashamed of." It was as though she believed we would go along with her.

As they walked away, Alex gripped my waist, his jaw clenching. "We have to do something." Darwin grumbled. Alex shoved him slightly and Darwin ran to catch up with them. "Wait! I'm coming with you."

"A wise decision. Tell me about your mutation."

** "Get your friend out of there, my dear. This won't end well."** Chernobog's silky voice slipped through my head.

**"He's not my friend."**

**"Oh shove it, Kara."** he snapped at me.** "He's going to die."**

I looked up at Darwin. "Alex, we can't let him stay up there. I get the feeling that something bad's gonna happen." Alex ignored me and just pushed me behind him, standing strongly in front of me.

"Alex!" Darwin yelled, grabbing Angel and adapting his skin to become rock hard. Alex swung his hips, letting his power fly. Shaw caught it.

Shaw caught Alex's giant, killer, red, death ring. He caught it and forced it down into nothingness. "Protecting your fellow mutants? Noble." he needed to die. Quickly.

I leapt in front of Alex and lifted all of the glass shards in the room, sending them flying at Shaw and his group. The man with the whirlwinds sent the flying away, leaving them with a couple of scratches, but nothing more.

I growled, slamming my palms into the ground, forcing energy through the ground, hoping it would implode underneath them. It did no such thing.

Shaw chuckled, obviously finding my display to be weak. **"Use me!"** Chernobog snarled. I began to panic as Shaw walked over to Darwin.

"No!" I screamed, letting red fill me. Azazel stared at me in surprise, as did Shaw. My chest heaved and I slashed the air, slamming whirlwind man into the wall. I forced Azazel to smash into the ground and made the pressure begin to crush him.

I tried to do something to Shaw, but I felt the anger begin to take over.** "Let go."** Chernobog sighed as I let the red slip from me. I whimpered and fell to the ground. Alex caught me just before I hit and he turned me away from Shaw.

"Adapt to this." Shaw smirked, forcing energy down Darwin's throat. They disappeared and Darwin turned to look at us, reaching out as he fought desperately to adapt to Alex's energy. I turned away, refusing to look as he turned to dust.

"Hey...um, maybe you should go talk to him." Raven sat down next to me, outside of the demolished government building. We both looked over at the fuming Alex.

I stood up gingerly and padded over to him. "May I sit?" I asked quietly, gesturing to the open spot on the stone bench beside him. He nodded absentmindedly.

After a moment I spoke. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold on any longer. I would have been taken over."

"It's not your fault." he sounded as though he was on the verge of tears.

I lay my hand on his arm. "Alex, it wasn't your fault either."

"Yes it was! It was my power! It's my fault he died!" he shouted. I winced softly, but stayed still.

I shook my head. "Alex. You couldn't have known. None of us could have." I ignored Chernobog, who was trying to insist that if I'd listened to him it wouldn't have happened.

He looked at me, and then I could see that he was about to burst into tears. I opened my arms slightly and he buried his face in my shoulder, holding me tightly. I rubbed circles on his back gently, letting him cry.


End file.
